Aerrow and Piper Journey to Freedom
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper are trying to tell each other how much they love each other but first they must stop Cyclonis with help from Lynn and halt Carver's rampage afterwards. AerrowxPiper


Aerrow and Piper Journey to Freedom

Set a month after Cyclonian Rising part 2

Condor Far Side of Atmos

Piper's POV

Aerrow was having a hard time with this Binding thing can't say I'm enjoying it at least we will always be together Aerrow and I have been so distance lately and I think it was time for a talk.

"Aerrow are you ok?" I asked. "Er yeah and no." he replied sadly. "Yeah I'm glad you're alive and no because I'm worried that we'll be separated by Cyclonis." "I see." I replied. "You and I need to talk I know a little Terra where we can talk." "Ok." Agreed Aerrow and we headed to Aerrow's Skimmer while we were on the way there. "Pi I'm so sorry I was so distance from you." He told me and I held his hand. "It's ok Aerrow this Binding thing is hard for me too." I admitted.

Soon we were at this Terra.

"So we're here to talk?" asked Aerrow. "Yes about us." I replied. "For starters I believe we've had this dream about the Binding making us go power-mad." "Yeah I don't want that." Sighed Aerrow with tears in his eyes usually Aerrow was stronger than this but I can't say I'm feeling strong at the moment either since I had tears in my eyes. "We will fight Cyclonis together." I told him. "Because Cyclonis doesn't have what we have." "And that is?" asked Aerrow. "Love." I replied and kissed him.

Soon we stopped kissing.

"So you're telling me you love me?" asked Aerrow. "That's right and the same about you loving me." I admitted. "Pi I have to admit that when the battle for Atmos came I realized I came this close to losing you." Admitted Aerrow. "And you almost did because you were right the Binding was putting me in danger I was stupid not to listen to you." I told him and hugged him. "Can you forgive me?" "I forgive you I always have." Admitted Aerrow.

Then we saw a Nightcrawler.

"Master I see the two Storm Hawks you're after." He said.

"BRING THEM BOTH TO ME!" cackled Cyclonis.

"With pleasure." Replied the Nightcrawler and attacked both of us.

Soon we were captured and brought to Cyclonis.

"Now to destroy my two biggest anonymous." Cackled Cyclonis.

"You can't stop both of us because we are a lot of things you're not." Said Aerrow bravely.

"Brave but foolish words Aerrow." Said Cyclonis. "Now Piper join me or Aerrow will die."

"Never. I will never join you Cyclonis. Like Aerrow said we're a lot of things you're not namely we love each other while you will always be alone." I said.

Then me and Aerrow saw someone we knew.

"Cyclonis you made a big mistake." She said.

"LYNN!" both me and Aerrow smiled.

"I followed you to the Far Side in case you needed help." She said.

"FOOLISH GIRL!" yelled Cyclonis angrily then Lynn kicked Cyclonis in the face.

"You are the one who is foolish by trying to make Piper join you." Said Lynn. "She has always had a soft spot for Aerrow and I know that because I was there on Atmosia when they hugged."

"That hug meant everything to me." I admitted. "Me too." Replied Aerrow.

Lynn tried her best but Cyclonis was being her usually self….a cheater.

Then me and Aerrow broke the chains that were holding us and we helped Lynn stop Cyclonis.

"Three on one some familiar Cyclonis?" asked Piper.

"I WILL TEAR YOU ALL APART!" she yelled angrily and attacked all three of us.

"Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr returned to our side of Atmos to fight off some Talons led by the traitorous Carver." Lynn told us.

"We'll deal with that slime ball once we stop Cyclonis." Said Aerrow. "That's your favourite word for our enemies." I smirked to Aerrow and he nodded.

"I GIVE YOU THREE SLIME BALL!" yelled Cyclonis and tried to blast us but missed.

"You really are a slime ball." Aerrow said.

Then Cyclonis grabbed him.

"SURRENDER PIPER OR AERROW DIES!" yelled Cyclonis.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yelled then Aerrow and I glowed a very bright blue.

"What no!" yelled Cyclonis.

Then Aerrow punched Cyclonis hard and then I punched her then Lynn did then both me and Aerrow then Cyclonis pasted out.

"Wow!" gasped Lynn.

"We get that a lot." Said Aerrow as Lynn cuffed Cyclonis.

Then I ran to Aerrow and hugged him.

"Pi what I wanted to tell you when I said not to use the Binding was….I love you." He told me. "I love you too." I smiled then we kissed before going back to our side of Atmos.

Soon me and Aerrow went to battle Carver.

"CARVER!" we yelled.

"STORM HAWKS!" yelled Carver then all of us duelled. "ONCE CYCLONIS IS FREE I WILL BE BACK!"

"WE DON'T THINK SO YOU JUST BROUGHT YOURSELF A ONE WAY TICKET!" I yelled then Aerrow blasted him. "Carver I got you right where I want you!" he said. "YOU ARE BANISHED FROM ATMOS FOREVER I EXILE YOU TO THE FAR SIDE NOW!"

"NO! NO! ARGH!" screamed Carver as he was sent to the Far Side.

Then both me and Aerrow pasted out.

3 hours later.

We recovered as we knew our destiny to keep the Atmos safe from Cyclonis if she ever breaks out of jail we won't ever have to worry about Carver again it just leaves us Ravess, Snipe, Chicken Feathers and some Talons then Atmos is safe forever.

"Pi I was wondering…." Aerrow started. "I'm free this evening." I smiled as I knew he wanted to start dating me and he smiled as we hugged again knowing we will always be together…no mater what.

The End


End file.
